Apariencias
by ascella star
Summary: Songfic de la canción No la Voy a Engañar. En ocasiones me he planteado confesarle todo… todas y cada una de mis aventuras... ella no se merece esto. No, yo no soy fiel como quisiera.
1. Archie

Todos los días llego con la misma sensación de culpabilidad a nuestro hogar. Cada día me digo que no lo volveré a hacer, que esta vez seré fuerte… pero en cuanto veo unos ojos bonitos y unas piernas dispuestas me olvido de toda mi determinación…

En ocasiones me he planteado confesarle todo… todas y cada una de mis aventuras… con mi secretaria, la asistente de contabilidad, la mesera de la cafetería, con las enfermeras del hospital, las representantes de los otros bancos… muchas veces he querido contarle todos mis pecados… y suplicar su perdón… jurarle que jamás lo haré de nuevo y prometerle que seré una mejor persona…

Pero no me atrevo. Se perfecto que ella me conoce como nadie, y que si no soy completamente sincero ella lo sabrá en un instante.

Todas las noches al volver de la oficina la veo… tan bonita, tan delicada, que parece que con el viento puede romperse. Y me mira a los ojos… con esa dulzura y entendimiento… como si supiera la verdad, pero fuera mudo testigo y silencioso verdugo… pero jamás me ha reprochado nada… en ocasiones me pregunto como es que aun no descubre mi secreto.

Pero al ver esos ojos tan bonitos y azules cada noche me siento miserable… ella no se merece esto. No, yo no soy fiel como quisiera.

Soy débil… y a pesar de que mi corazón la ama profundamente, mi cuerpo no puede resistir la tentación… incluso aunque termine con una gran sensación de vacío… un vacío que intento llenar con la siguiente mujer que se atraviesa frente a mí.

Albert ya se ha dado cuenta… y se que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien mas lo haga… y que llegue a oídos de ella. Quisiera ser yo quien se lo diga… pero soy cobarde. Le temo a perderla…

Quien podría imaginarse que la pareja estrella de la sección de sociales, el llamado matrimonio mas sólido de la alta sociedad de Illinois, o incluso de toda la unión Americana, no es mas que una farsa, pues el "Gran" Archibald Cornwell no es mas que una rata traidora que no tiene el menor respeto por la mujer mas hermosa y delicada que pudo haberse encontrado… que a pesar de lo valiosa que sabe que es, no hace nada por conservarla…

Quizá hoy sea el día… quizá hoy se entere de mis aventuras… quizá hoy por fin reúna el valor suficiente para hablar con ella…

Al fin he llegado a casa… pero ella no esta por ningún lado… esto es extraño… ella siempre esta aquí para recibirme… y aunque se que hoy estoy un par de horas mas temprano, no me notifico que fuera a salir a ningún lado… decido que será mejor esperarla y me dirijo a la biblioteca.

Nada me preparo para lo que encontré… ahí, sobre mi escritorio recostada y sin ropa alguna que la cubriera, Annie, mi mujer, gemía de placer ante las caricias de otro hombre que no era yo.


	2. Annie

Misma Canción, esta vez va la versión de los hechos de Annie.

Si esto saliera a la Luz... ¡los titulares de los periódicos serían buenísimos!

Feliz Lectura!

* * *

Debo admitir que en ocasiones me siento como la peor de las mujeres… que mas de una vez me detengo a pensar que fue lo que hice mal… que fue lo que orillo a mi marido a buscar consuelo en otros brazos…

Hace ya varios meses que descubrí sus infidelidades… si bien ya antes lo sospechaba cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos no podía creerlo… ahí en las oficinas del banco, en medio de la jornada laboral, y cuando cualquiera puede entrar y descubrirlos estaba el y su secretaria... con la ropa a medio poner, perdidos en el placer momentaneo… lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo de ahí.

Y así durante varios días me dedique a seguirlo… y descubrí que no solo era la secretaria… era en realidad cualquier mujer que se le paseara en frente…

Decir que estaba rabiosa es poco… y decir que mi reacción fue estúpida… bueno…

Decidí pagarle con la misma moneda… no en balde se que soy una mujer hermosa y que fácilmente podía tener a quien yo quisiera… solo hubo un gran problema… después de esa primera vez… me gusto, y me gusto mucho.

Fue así como lo que en un principio fue pensado como una venganza, al final fue algo que me produjo un placer diferente… se que esta mal… que no debí hacerlo… pero no me arrepiento.

Y cada noche que el volvía de su oficina, y me miraba con esos ojos de culpa y arrepentimiento algo dentro de mi hervía… sabia que no se arrepentía de nada, pero yo no tenia el valor de enfrentarlo… temía su reacción. Además que yo no era quien para reclamarle algo que yo también hacia. Simplemente me limitaba a mirarle con ojos de triste entendimiento…

No puedo olvidar la reacción de Candy cuando me descubrió con su jefe en el hospital… al principio no me dijo nada… pero en cuanto estuvimos a solas los grito no s hicieron esperar… que si estaba loca, que si no me quería, que por que le hacia esto a su primo el que me adoraba tanto… y fue entonces cuando explote…

Se lo dije todo… entre lagrimas que no sabia si eran de rabia o de tristeza le conté todos los detalles… desde mis sospechas hasta la confirmación de las infidelidades de Archibald… hasta el día de hoy, donde quizá yo sea igual de deplorable que el…

Mi amiga me sorprendió… me abrazo, me reclamo por no haberle contado antes y me confeso que ella habría hecho lo mismo en un arranque de locura…

Me dijo que debía confrontar a mi marido… hacerle saber que tenia conocimiento de sus actividades, pero sin aparecer como la blanca paloma, como la mujer sufrida pues estaba lejos de serlo.

Tome su consejo y pensé en la mejor forma de hacérselo saber… aunque cada vez que lo hacia mi mente clamaba venganza… y fue así como una idea surgió en mi cabeza…

Sabia que ese viernes el saldría temprano de la oficina, así que dispuse todo para el show…

Debo decir que fue un grato recuerdo para la posteridad y que no pude evitar dibujarme una sonrisa de triunfo cuando al llegar a casa, y dirigirse a la biblioteca, en su escritorio favorito, en la misma pose en que lo ví a el y a su secretaria, me encontró con un hombre que ni siquiera yo conocía…


End file.
